chocolate complementario (continuacion)
by Sandie.Ch
Summary: este fic lo hizo taty hyuga :) yo solo hice la continuaciooon espero que les gusteee


**es la segunda parte de "Chocolate complementario" cuyo autor es ****Taty Hyuga **** y El presente One-shot participa en el reto N° 6 de Mundo FanFiction NaruHina: "I Hate Valentines… But I love to Keep it White"**

**este fanfic es mi idea pero los personajes son productos de Masashi Kishimoto, no mios y el Manga de Naruto o la serie de Naruto no me pertenecen solo a Masashi Kishimoto, y la continuación la adaptare a la historia de Taty Hyuga.**

**Naruto POV **

ya ha sido casi un mes desde que hinata se ha sentido mal y yo le he explicado varias veces que no fui yo sino que ese insoportable de kiba que al final le dimos su merecido y a mi me ha ido de la patada por él, excepto que todavía hablamos, pero como nos pusieron un ultimátum sino hacíamos nada en el White Day habría grandes consecuencias entonces este día, los chicos y yo vamos a ver de hacer algo para las chicas. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha vi que me estaban viendo raro como si tuvieran misericordia por mi. quizás porque sabían que estaba muerto sino hacia nada para mañana entonces evadía las miradas para no ponerme nervioso "Naruto?" me tocaron de atrás y me pongo de los nervios ya que su mano estaba helada para voltear a ver que era mi hermano con nuestros amigos "tranquilo, es que hoy Hikari estaba de mal humor y me lanzo agua amenazando que planificará algo" Naruto suspiro y fueron a Ichiraku Ramen para reunirse "entonces cómo hacemos esto? yo soy malo haciendo comida, lo único que se hacer es Ramen Dattebayo" todos se reian de mi "Naruto todos saben que tu eres el que con más problemas esta ahorita por ese incidente, y dudo que Hinata soporte no recibir algo de ti" mi hermano suspiro y vio a Sasuke "y como va con Sakura? no te ha dejado salir como antes verdad?" Sasuke suspira " ella esta tan furiosa que ahora tengo que estar más en casa que fuera de ella" Sai asintió "ya ni puedo dibujar ya que Ino piensa que nuestra relación ya no me importa a mi, que prefiero el dibujo en vez que a ella" Shikamaru nos ve a todos y sonríe " Y porque no hacemos algo, de todo lo que sabemos es que nos eligieron porque le complementamos, porque no somos como nosotros somos… Naruto tu sabes que tu mujer te ama por que admira tu determinación y nunca te rindes más que adora tus defectos, Sasuke tu mas que nadie sabes que Sakura te ama por ser misterioso y calculador hazle un chocolate con tus características, Menma tu sabes que Hikari es lo opuesto a ti! tu eres salvaje y eres una fiera indomable pero eres manso con Hikari entonces sorprendela con tus características! mi mensaje aquí es que hagamos a nosotros expresados en un solo chocolate!" me paro y sonrió "entonces comencemos, vamos a devolver los sentimientos a nuestras mujeres!" todos nos paramos y nos vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre, ni siquiera kiba para interferir esto!

**OC Pov **

voy a visitar a una hermana mía, cuando llego a Konoha veo que Hinata esta con sus amigas y voy hacia ella y salto " One-chan! como estas" Hinata me ve y sonríe "Isabella!qué haces aquí?!" le sonrió "quería venir a ver a mi yerno! dicen que es el futuro Hokage el próximo mes!" Hinata sonrie "y tu futuro esposo como esta? me han dicho que Hanabi se ha encariñado con él y que es un señor feudal muy responsable" le sonrió "Anthony está ocupado y me dio por adelantado si no puede venir a vernos mañana el regalo para el White Day" veo a sus amigas y sonrió "lo siento por ignorarlas, soy Isabella Hyuga pero pronto me llamare Isabella Gremory!"todas me sonríen "Isabella no tienes que presentarte! ya sabemos quien eres si estuvistes con nosotros en la academia!" sonrío y asiento "Sakura Haruno veo que no has cambiado para nada, todavía enamorada por el Uchiha?" Sakura se sonroja "que si he cambiado! he crecido como ves!" veo a Ino "sigues odiandome por quitarte casi a Sai Ino o el chero ya se dio cuenta que yo no lo amaba" suspiro e Ino sonríe "soy su esposa, y Sakura se casó con Sasuke sabes, nos vencio a las dos. solo que tu querias a su hermano mayor" río "al final Itachi se sacrificó y todo, y lo hizo por amor a la aldea… el no me amaba a mi sino que a su aldea y lo entiendo" todas asienten " y al final te quedastes con alguien que te ama" sonrió y veo a Hikari "y tu lograstes domar a Menma? yo digo que si por la mirada que pones" Hikari se ríe "lo tengo bajo mis pies ahora Isabella , ya no es tan salvaje" sonrió y después hago una cara picara "tengo una propuesta, que tal si nos vamos por un dia a un spa? les juro que no les pasara nada, las devolveré intactas la mañana siguiente!" todas me miran porque en eso me parezco a Naruto en su etapa infantil "nos lo prometes Isabella" Hinata me mira directamente ya que sabe que si me ve mintiendo es que me pongo nerviosa "te prometo que no les pasara nada. que regresaran intactas en la mañana" le sonrio y las veo y ellas se relajan "ok, a que horas regresariamos nuestras casas?" rio " lo máximo a las 10, a que hora tienen su cita con sus esposos?" todos me miran "no nos han avisado… pero a esa hora esta bien" sonrió "entonces alistense y hagan una nota en la cual diga que regresaran a las 10" todas se van y sonrio malevolamente "veré de ver que hacen los chicos" . fui caminando hasta ver que hay una cabaña cerca de la modificada catarata del final, entró y abro un pasadizo para oír la voz de mi yerno "ESTOY PERDIDO ME QUEDÓ HORRIBLE" yo hago una risita y veo que todos me notan "chicos que ya ni me reconocen, da gracias que te done esta cabaña naruto! para que tu esposa no se enterara!" Naruto corre donde estoy y me abraza "Isabella! tiempo sin verte!" sonrió y me arreglo el cabello "damn it, Naruto por favor no tan efusivo" todos se rien y me ven serios "que haces aqui Isabella? acaso planeas hacer algo con el White Day?" me acerco a Sasuke y Menma "acaso me ven como amenaza a mi, se que antes era como ustedes pero la única diferencia es que yo cambie por la conveniencia mía" me rio y ellos siguen serios "por favor saben que no lastimaría a una mosca si no me ha hecho algo malo a mi" veo a Naruto "Nee Naruto-kun… tu mas que nadie sabe eso" sonrío y él suspira "Isabella, enserio estamos en un lio… tenemos menos de 24 horas para planificar esto o sino ellas nos mataran" me siento en una silla y todos me ven "para eso estoy aquí yo, que soy una chica y sabe cómo enamorarlas" me paro y hago una insignia típicamente de Naruto "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" aparecen 7 clones "una de ustedes va a ir al onsen con las chicas, las otras van a ayudar a este par de chicos… y yo voy a vigilar que no se enteren que estoy ayudando, primero iré yo al onsen y tu te ocultaras en la noche con ellas y en la mañana" sonrío a mi clon y veo a los chicos "me deben algo,y Naruto… mas te vale hacerle caso a mi clon, que es impaciente con cualquiera también!"todos asienten y suspiro "que bien que era como naruto en el colegio, ya que teníamos el mismo elemento, es lo bueno" camino pero me detengo "voy a hacerles algo a sus esposas, no es malo conste pero…" sonrio malevolamente "es por una venganza que necesito hacer por cierto dia que paso hace años" todos se alarman y los veo "solo dire, no serán las mismas cuando regresen" sonrió y desaparezco "I-isabella da miedo cuando es seria" dice naruto y aparezco a su lado "pues es lo que me ha dicho mi esposo…en verdad que no se sorprendan que ellas regresen cambiadas" veo que Naruto se tenso y solo le besó la mejilla "Chaocito" me voy y veo que todas me estaban esperando donde les dije, di gracias que no me tarde solo 2 minutos "LO SIENTO ES QUE QUERIA DANGOS!" todas se ríen y nos vamos al spa

**en el spa (Hinata POV)**

me voy a cambiar y vamos al agua todas, veo que mi hermana esta hablando con temari y se estan riendo, me voy donde esta sakura "necesitábamos esto no crees? ella asiente "Hinata, desde que me volví más seria con Sasuke por abandonarme tanto doy gracias que el esta todas las veces aquí" ella se sonrojo " y hasta creo que tendremos a alguien más en nuestras vidas" le sonrió y también sonrio "me he estado alejando de naruto porque no se como decirselo, tendremos a alguien más en nuestra familia también Sakura" todas se acercan y nos abrazan "son madres también chicas? pues, desde hace un mes confirmamos todas también!" nos sorprendemos "Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Menma, Sasuke y Naruto serán padres?" mi hermana se sorprende y todas asentimos " desde hace un mes, y ya lo confirmamos" Isabella grita y se para "Dios Mio… esto es la sorpresa más grande que me has dicho hermana" me abraza "como le vas a poner? o dejaras que naruto escoja?" yo le sonrío "si es un niño naruto que escoja pero si es una niña la llamaré Himawari" toco mi panza y sonrió "este es el fruto de nuestro amor y yo estoy feliz por eso" todas me abrazan y seguimos charlando hasta que decidimos ir a comer "...y entonces preparé esta reservación" todas vimos y era un gran buffet "Isabella, no debistes…" ella sonrió "piensenlo como un regalo de cumpleaños… igual insisto que coman!" todas nos sentamos y empezamos a comer Isabella se levantó "yo ya me llene, tengo ganas de dormir las espero en la mañana ok niñas?" todas asentimos y ella se va, seguimos comiendo y yo me levanto "chicas, ya me llene, creo que me ire a dormir" todas se paran y vemos que nos comimos hasta los postres, toda la mesa esta vacía "somos unas glotonas, pero es que todo estaba rico" todas nos reímos y fuimos al cuarto que nos asignaron como pareja "Sakura, cual lado?" ella se veía roja y sin darme cuenta se desmayó "sakura!" la sacudo y me siento cansada, sin darme cuenta me habia desmayado "hermana, despertate… ya te di la cura" abro los ojos y veo a Isabella, ella me sonríe "lo siento pero no iba a funcionar si no cambiabas un poco hermana… mira, ahorita tu personalidad va a cambiar, no serás la tímida Hinata sino lo opuesto a ti, me oistes" yo asiento "sere diferente a mi personalidad" ella chasqueó sus dedos y sin darme cuenta cada faceta mia habia desaparecido, me vi en el espejo y vi que tenía un sueter que no me gustaba, vi a Isabella "vamos de compras, no me gusta como me veo" ella asiente y ve a sakura "espera, que necesito despertar a esta chica va donde sakura y ella instantáneamente se levanta la veo cohibida y suspiro "deja de ser tan timida que me das asco sakura, como es que te casastes con Sasuke y eres tan insegura?" ella se sonroja " H-hinata, que mala eres" nos vamos y todas las chicas me siguen como si fuera la lider de esto "dejen de estar atras de mi! se que soy perfecta pero no para que me sigan como una lider" Isabella está a la par mía y solo sonrie "chicas en la cuenta de tres haremos un desorden en Konoha, me entienden "1,2...3" chasquea sus dedos y vamos a todos los lugares de Konoha y tomamos y fuimos a discotecas… en mi subconsciente sabía que Isabella me tenía en hipnotización, pero mi actitud me impide parar … sin darme cuenta, estábamos en casa de Kiba y entramos "cuando chasquee mis dedos van a molestar a Kiba, my hacerle un interrogatorio" chasqueo los dedos y entramos "KIBA!" el se sorprendio y se fue a la pared con Akamaru "H-hinata… que haces aqui? es muy noche y que no deberías estar con tu esposo?" yo sonrio "solo quiero hacerte un para de preguntas kiba, mi hermana Isabella empezará" ella tenía una cámara "esto es para respaldar Kiba, lo que sucedió el 14 de febrero, queremos saber algo… yo ya se con mucho detalle lo que pasó y se la debes a ellos" él estaba nervioso "todo lo que dice los chicos son puras mentiras" me acerco y pongo una mano "que cosa Kiba? que paso el 14 de febrero?" el estaba super nervioso y todas lo sentamos "ahora habla o te juro que usare mis tecnicas en ti!" el traga la saliva y ve hacia otro lado "Y-yo, le eche una bebidas a los chicos cuando era un dia antes de San Valentín, por eso llegaron tarde y ellos se vengaron ese mismo dia" todas estábamos sorprendidas excepto Isabella "y sabes que cuando ellas despierten sera tu perdicion verdad Kiba?" el se veía nervioso "querida Isabella no me harás nada verdad, ya tuve mucho con que mi nariz ha pasado 1 mes en rehabilitacion " ella sonrie "descuida, ahorita no te haremos nada, pero da por hecho que no se las consecuencias que puede pasar el dia de mañana" nos retiramos y sin darnos cuenta amanecimos en el spa y completamente dormidas "porque tengo dolor de cabeza? que paso ayer" Isabella aparece y sonríe " es que comieron demasiado y se fueron asi a dormir, alistense por favor… tenemos que ir a Konoha" me levante y Sakura ya estaba lista, como todas, solo faltaba yo. y nos fuimos a Konoha.

**Naruto POV **

Terminamos de decorar las casas justo a tiempo, y con la ayuda de Isabella fue todo facil, desaparecieron los clones de Isabella y ella estaba decorando lo más rápido posible ya que su clon le avisó que estaban en camino "Naruto, ya esta todo listo… recorda! no estropees el plan que te arme y asi te llevaras una sorpresa! me entiendes?" yo asiento y sonrió "gracias Isabella, te debemos una" ella sonríe y desaparece de allí. al oír a alguien abrir la puerta me puse nervioso por lo que diría Hinata,acaso no le gustaria o estuviera bipolar como ha estado este mes? solo ella sabia y vi que llegaba ella y sonreí "buenos días Hina-chan!" ella me vio sorprendida y me abrazo "buenos días Naruto-kun, leistes mi nota?" yo asentí y la abraze "no preguntes eso, pero te quiero dar algo Hinata" le pongo el pañuelo y la llevó a nuestro cuarto "Hinata tus características son que eres Hermosa, inteligente,adorable, tímida y adictiva… pero hay muchas más que estas… por eso quiero saber que piensas de mi Hinata" Hinata sonríe y suspira "tengo tanto que decirte Naruto, estos meses se que me he comportado mal contigo por eso se que yo como esposa te debo muchas cosas… eres gracioso, alegras mis días, eres tierno, fuerte, bondadoso, admirable, único y siempre quieres sacarme lo timida que soy para que exprese que te amo" salen lágrimas de sus ojo y yo las limpio para darle un beso "te amo Hinata, de eso no lo dudes" le quitó el pañuelo y ella se sorprende que todo el cuarto esta decorado de blanco con naranja ya que esos son nuestros colores "ahora seguí este hilo rojo que te guiará a una sorpresa Hinata" sonrió y ella agarra el hilo, para llevarla a un pasadizo secreto y sigue el hilo rojo que va hacia nuestro amor, al llegar llegamos a la cabaña donde le estaba preparando el chocolate y alli ya estan todos "ok ahora que todos estamos aqui chicas tienen que adivinar el chocolate de cada uno" Isabella sonríe y la primera que va es mi Hinata , sin darme cuenta agarra el mio y lo prueba "este es el de Naruto-kun… tiene un sabor a naranja y esta con un extraño sabor a ramen… sin duda ese es de mi Naruto" hinata se sonroja y voy a su lado "tu sabes tanto de mi como yo de ti Hinata" despues va Sakura para sonreír a ese chocolate que hizo Sasuke "yo digo que este" apunta al chocolate frío pero a la vez elegante que está allí, estaba en hielo con una neblina y tenía rojo de decoracion con un tenue blanco "tu logo de uchiha te delata sasuke y el frio es una característica tuya y es elegante, una característica tuya" sasuke se acerca y le besa su oreja diciéndole algo que hace sonrojar a sakura y prueba el chocolate para ver que se transforma a un color entre un degradado entre rojo a rosado "te falto esto sakura, que tu eres mi complemento" la abraza y sakura sonrie "S-sasuke-kun" el siguiente en la línea son Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai y Menma. sin duda todas nuestras mujeres quedaron complacidas, al final Isabella sonríe "y yo les tengo una sorpresa que mostrar "tiene un caset en el cual salen todas haciendo un desorden en Konoha y con diferente personalidad y todos nos reímos excepto ellas, "H-hinata! deberías ser como tu opuesto algunas veces amor" no paro de reirme "I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A!" ella toma posicion y rie " chicas antes que me maten, deberían ver el final!" aparece Kiba y ellas obedecen, al ver a Kiba se enteran que todo lo que dijimos era verdadero "Kiba! arruinastes nuestro 14 de febreroooo!" las chicas excepto Isabella desaparecen "chicos, bueno… creo que no volveré hasta el próximo año y espero que la pasen super bien este White Day, Naruto no me busquen ya que les aseguro que ellas no se olvidaran de esto hasta unos meses si logran que ellas no me odien y que sus hijos las distraigan" ellos me ven "HIJOS?" Isabella pone cara de que dijo algo indebido "lo siento! no tenía que decirlo ellas… igual suerte con sus hijos" Isabella desaparece y nosotros solo nos reimos "ya somos padres, que lindo suena eso" shikamaru sonrie "que problemático, pero estoy feliz" chouji ve a shikamaru y a Sai "otro equipo ShikaInoChou… preparate así que tendremos que entrenarlos" Sai sonríe y Menma con Sasuke se quedan estupefactos por el shock pero después solo rien y hablan como van a criarlos o criarlas "bueno, vamos a ver como estan ellas de seguro ya mataron a Kiba" nos vamos del lugar y vamos a casa con nuestras esposas.

**OC POV **

"amor… ya volvi!" Itachi me sonrie " y como fue el plan?" le sonrio y vamos a nuestro pais "el mejor dia de mi vida" sin duda aunque le menti a mi hermana y le hice el dia añicos pero a la vez dulce supe que el amor se expresa de muchas maneras y que una de ellas es dandole a la persona que mas amas algo que lo demuestre

**Fin**

**espero que les haya gustado :) estuvo raroooo pero aqui esta mi continuacion :D me sorprende mi amiga que escribio este fic TATY HYUGA la primera parte me gustoooo :D y espero no defraudarte con esto que hice xD tratando de no salir de mi continuaciooon, bueno comenten y delen me gusta a esta continuacion, ciao y los quierooo **


End file.
